27th Birthday!
by JadeAlmasy
Summary: What Seifer's Birthday was like! it was one party after another! rated T for some swearing and use of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey Everyone!!! I was looking around on here and saw that no one had posted anything to ring in Seifer's Birthday!! So I decided that, even though I haven't written anything in a long time, that I would post something to Celebrate Seifer's Birthday! So here it goes! Hopefully it's not too bad! Happy 27th birthday Seifer!! btw im baseing his age and all other charaters ages on when the game was released in the states which was 1999. Enjoy_

The Sun was just beginning to shine through the blinds that covered the sliding glass doors that lead outside to a medium sized balcony, that had a few potted plants scatted about and a simple chrome patio set, which over looked the beach and the Sea that stretched out from it. Outside there was a gentle Breeze that made the plants sway, and the blinds in the bedroom move genteelly from side to side. This simple act let the morning sun to filter into the room and hit the person sleeping on the oversized bed with black satin sheets.

The room was littered with clothes that were strewn around the room and there was evidence that a party might have taken place sometime during the night with plastic cups littered around the room and the sliding glass doors opened slightly.

As the blinds and some trash around the room moved from the early morning wind, the man on the bed started to stir from his slumber. This man had a nice muscular frame, evidence of the many work-outs he did. As he turned around in his slumber to lye on his stomach you can see that he has slightly sun kissed skin, and his once dark golden blond hair is now a perfect sun bleached blond, that fell just shy of the top of his ears. The mans face was a mix between boyish good looks and ruggedly handsome. Just as the blinds moved enough to let in a steady stream of sun light that hit the top of the bed and the mans face, he opened his eye's and to perfectly accompany the mans Sun blond hair, the man had clear emerald green eyes.

He sat up slightly to awaken himself more. As he did to took stock of his room and to try to remember what happened the night before for his room to end up in suck a disheveled state. "Fuck," he said as he remembered that some friends of his came over to celebrate his birthday even though they were about 6 hours early, but that didn't stop them from stay until the early morning hours to ring in the mans birthday. "Damn if my room looks this bad, I think that I'm going to get someone to clean up. I'm NOT cleaning on my birthday!" the Mans deep baritone voice drifted across the room.

When he finally got the courage to stand up he made his way to his bathroom, noticing that he was still dressed in the business clothes that he wore yesterday. As he reached the bathroom he faintly heard his phone ring. "Now where could that thing have gotten," he mumbled after he looked on all the surfaces in his room and still could not find the damned phone. He was about to give up and go take the much needed shower when the phone started to ring again this time a little louder. He finally found it on his bed under the sheets, where it must have fallen out of his pocket during the night.

He slid the sleek silver phone up to answer the call with out even looking at the Caller I.D. "You better have a Damn good reason for calling this Hyne Damned early," he Barked into the receiver.

"Morning Seifer!! Happy 27th Birthday!!!" said a very chipper, energetic Female, not even remotely bothered by the threat that was just sent her way seconds ago.

"Messenger girl, couldn't you call at a more decent hour and not 6am."

"I could have Seify, but I wanted to let you know that I'm on my way over there now to set up for your birthday party!"

"Wait! What birthday party? What do you mean already on your way over here?"

"It was to be surprise, we all are going to come over and throw you a surprise party, but then they plans got changed around because Cid need Irvine and Zell for something. They were going to get you out of your apartment while us girls set everything up, but with them out of the picture for a moment I decided that I'll call you and let you know that we are here. By the way we are around the corner." Stated the ever professional Quistis as she took the phone from Selphie.

"Well Well instructor, I guess then ill have to let you in. just come on in, the door will be unlocked, ill be in the shower, if you want to join me be my guest!" Laughed Seifer. He didn't even get a response, by the time he stopped laughing all he heard was the Dial Tone.

Seifer left his bedroom to go unlock the front door, to find that the rest of the house wasn't really bad, just a few cups here and there nothing too bad. When he finished unlocking the door and disarming the alarm, he headed back to the bathroom to take a really long Hot shower.

_A/N2: alright here is the first part. i wanted it to be a oneshot, but inorder to post it all before midnight i have to post it in two parts, as im still writing this. I'll finish this tonight and make it into a oneshot, i have a feeling that this might be a long oneshot! :) Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls arrived at Seifer's Beach apartment, they walked to the back of the car and retrieved the box's full of decorations that Selphie picked up the night before when she was planning the whole party out.

The outside of the apartment was really old fashion, even by Dollet's standards. It was made of old blue bricks that made up all of Dollet. The Windows took up half of the walls and all the doors were French doors except the ones in the master bedroom. If you were new to Dollet you would think that this was just a regular house, but in reality it was a free floating apartment, it didn't have neighbors or other floors, which is why Seifer picked it out.

"I can see why he picked this place, it's beautiful here. With it overlooking the sea and all the trees and plants for privacy its perfect!" Squealed Selphie as she walked up the aged wooded steps that lead to a half wrap around porch, which looked like it had been used as a trash can. "Looks like we were too late for the party"

When they walked into the apartment they were surprised that the place wasn't trashed like the outside was. They walked in the direction they thought the kitchen was to put the boxes down to start cleaning/decorating.

"Ok Quistis I want you to clean up the outside, pick up all the trash and sweep the porch. And I will start in here doing the same. When the others get here tell them to come inside." Selphie went into Garden Festival Committee Head and was barking orders.

Quistis grabbed a few trash bags and the brooms that they brought just in case Seifer didn't have one. And with that she was out the door without another word to do her task.

Meanwhile Selphie went about exploring the place to see what she could use to he advantage later. As she looked around she saw that the place was well taken care of and cleaned. That was until she reached the master bedroom, it looked just as bad as the outside of the place. She wanted to explore a little more but she heard Seifer yell at her not to touch anything in his room, to leave to trash that he will get it himself. That stopped her for a moment. How did he know she was in her and not someone else? And more importantly how did he know that she was about to go through his closet? "Damn Seifer, he's just as bad as Squall, always ruining my fun."

She walked back out in the main part of the place and started to walk towards the decorations to start putting streamers up, when Zell and Irvine walked in each with boxes and bags full of stuff for the party.

"Darlin' Cid said that he is sorry that he cant make it tonight, but he sent a gift for the birthday boy and food. Oh and Squall said that he will be late he's still in Esthar." Irvine drawled as soon as he saw Selphie.

"Ok well Zell go help Quistis outside. Irvine head outback and find a nice place on the beach to make a camp fire."

"Selphie you do realize its only 7 in the morning right? I don't think that we need to do that part just yet."

"I want you to do it now so that you can take Seify out with Zell and Squall when he gets here, remember you cant come back till dark. And me and Quisty have enough to do without having to that too." Selphie said as she was rummaging through the boxes and bags that were just brought in.

"Ok Ok ill do it. Anything else you would like me to do?"

"Umm," Selphie paused in her search to think about this, with her tongue slightly sticking out. "Nope that should be it! Thanks!"

Irvine walked outside and saw that the outside of the apartment looked completely different than when he first arrived. All the trash had been picked up and placed in three black trash bags that were currently placed at the bottom of the stairs. Irvine looked around to see were Zell and Quistis had gotten to, but his ears were faster than his eyes and he heard the sound of sweeping. He walked to the left and saw that Zell was sweeping all the dirt and leaves off the porch. Zell must have been bored because he was dancing using the broom as a dancing partner. Every now and then Zell would throw in a martial arts move, Irvine had to fight hard to not laugh and ruin the moment. He stood there for a few minutes and Zell never turned around.

Irvine quietly turned around and walked back the way he came to see Selphie and Quistis talking on the porch. The girls were in an intense hushed conversation, so he just walked by and started down the steps to reach the back year and the beach. When he reached the beach he looked around to find the perfect spot to put the fire. As he was looking around a voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Nice view isn't it Cowboy," Seifer stated, startling Irvine a little bit.

"Yep that it is. What are you doing up there Seifer?" Irvine asked, curious as to why he was sitting on the patio chair with his feet propped up.

"Hiding from Tilmit."

"Ha ha I know what you mean. she has me out here looking for a place to set up a campfire. I told her it was too early. But she insisted that we wont have enough time when we get back to get one going."

"So Cowboy, where are you suppose to be taking me to get me out of the house?" Seifer asked as he stood up.

"I don't know just into town. All I know is that we are to pick up Squall when he gets in from Esther. Other than that I'd say that its up to you. Its your day." Irvine stated while looking around the beach.

"The best part of the beach to have a fire is to your right on the other side of that big tree. There's a bunch of wood over there and rocks too," Seifer stated.

Irvine nodded his head and started to walk that direction to find out that it was the perfect place to have a campfire. The basic stuff was set up, the hole was already dug out with the rocks circling about it. There was old burned wood already in there, all Irvine did was pick up some new dry wood and placed it in a teepee form so that it would burn better. After he finished that he made sure that there were logs around so that everyone could sit down.

When that was done He walked back towards the house to see that Seifer was gone, but the sliding glass doors where opened allowing Irvine to hear music being played. Irvine walked back to the front of the house to see that it was all cleaned up and that Quistis was starting to string some lights with help from Zell.

He walked into the house and found Selphie had finished cleaning the inside of the house and was starting to stream streamers around the dinning room area. He walked over to help her out before she fell from the latter that she stood precariously on.

As he was Helping her put up the Streamers, he could hear cusses and mumbling coming from behind the master bedroom door. One could only guess what was happening behind that door.

_A/N: wow this has taken a life of its own and I believe that its not going to be a one shot anymore. Lol but that's ok I have been wanting to get back to writing things but I never had the inspiration that I did tonight and that was to Celebrate Seifer's birthday! So here's chapter two, ill try to update everyday as much as I can. And this whole story will take course over just one day! _

_Hope you like it! Enjoy_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm hoping to have this finished by tonight. This chapter is going to mostly be focusing on Seifer and I might throw in some Squall, so you can see what he has been up to._

_Also I don't own Final Fantasy, and I am not making any money from this, this is purely just for fun!_

By the time that Seifer had gotten out of the shower it was already after 7:30am. When he read the clock on the wall it was 7:48am. When he gotten to the shower he decided to take extra time and treat himself. He took his time washing his hair and washing himself, and after that he just stood underneath the shower spray, which turned to scalding hot so that the last of his hangover and sleep would wash down the drain.

While he was standing there under the spray, he heard someone walk into his room. He knew who it was as soon as she walked into the room, only one person was crazy enough to walk into his room unannounced and that was Selphie. Not even when he attended Garden did anyone try to enter his room, not even Rajin and Fujin, they would always knock first and wait for him to admit them. So he yelled out to Selphie "Don't Touch anything Tilmit! And get out of my Room!" Soon after he said that he heard her leave the room and shut the door behind her.

When the water started to turn cool, he turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink and opened the bathroom door just a hair so that the steam would flow out of the bathroom. When the Mirror Cleared enough for him to see, he set about brushing and flossing his teeth. After he was satisfied with the way his teeth looked, he used his mouthwash.

When that was done he went about drying his hair. He took another towel that hung on the rack behind him, and towel dried his hair. When his hair was dry enough he took his comb and combed his hair and after he shook his head to let his hair fall naturally on his hair. People assumed that he had straight hair because when he was younger he would always slicked it back and when he didn't have it slicked back it was straight. The truth was that he had curly hair. Not extreme curly but a nice gentle wave to his hair. When he was in Garden he would gel it back because it was curly and he kept it short so it wouldn't interfere with his training. Now that he didn't have to worry about that he let t grow out, and if he said so himself, he thinks that it enhances his good looks.

He looked into the mirror when that was done and decided that he didn't was to shave today, his stubble was a very light blond that you could barely see it. He liked that about his facial hair, he could go about a week and a half before anyone would notice that he had facial hair. He decided to test how long it would take someone to notice that he had facial hair and that was the result he got: a week and a half without shaving. Once he was sure that he was done in the bathroom he turned around, shut the light off and walked into his bedroom to find some decent clothes to wear for the day.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom he saw what a disaster his room really was. Not only where there clothes and plastic cups all over the room there were things hanging from places that stuff shouldn't hang from. There was a blue lacy bra hanging from the ceiling fan that he was sure wasn't his and wasn't there yesterday morning. There was also something spilt on the hardwood floor, that looked like water, but he wasn't sure. There was also something stringy hanging from the wall next to the door that lead out to the rest of the apartment. "What the hell happened last night?" Seifer stated as he walked over the puddle to the walk-in closet to find something to wear.

When he opened the door to the closet he stopped in his tracks, "that's definitely not mine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of December 22, found Squall Leonhart up earlier than he would normally get up. An early riser to begin with, he would normally get up at 6am, but today the one day that he really wanted to sleep in before he boarded a train to take him to the other side of the world to Dollet, where they were going to surprise Seifer Almasy for his birthday, he was woken up by his Cell phone ringing. He tried to ignore it, but after the Hyne damned person trying to reach him called him for the third time in as many minutes, he decided to just give up and answer the cursed phone.

"Hello?" Squall barked into the phone showing how upset he is about being woken up after going to sleep only two hours ago.

"Sorry to bother you so earlier Squall but I needed to talk to you. I know that you are no longer apart of Garden but I would really like your help for a mission that we were contracted for in Esther." Xu told him, the current Commander of Garden.

"You had to tell me that at 4 in the morning? You could have sent a message and I would have gotten it when I got up," Squall heaved a breathy sigh and considered her words. "Send over the mission details and I will see what I can do. "

"Yes sir. I have already sent them and they also include the SeeD's assigned to the mission. Sorry to have disturbed you this early, I just wanted to get this mission over with ASAP."

"…." Squall stared at his alarm clock like it was a ruby dragon " I see what I can do no guarantees Xu." and with that he hung up the phone and turned it on silent. Squall tried to go back to sleep but after an hour of trying he gave up and got out of bed to see what mission Xu wanted his help on.

Even though he is no longer affiliated with Garden, Commander Xu and Headmaster Cid still called him to ask him for his help. But with the world at relative peace they stopped asking for his help a few years ago and he was fine with that. After the war had ended, they made him the full time Commander and Cid came back to be the Headmaster. After a year of being the Commander Squall had enough and asked Xu if she would like the job. She didn't want to accept it at first, but after he told her that he never planned on stay on as commander. He also told her that he was a fighter not some paper pusher, he needed to be free and be out on the front lines fighting. She accepted the job after that and the fallowing semester she took over.

Commander Xu kept all the changes that Squall had implemented. While he was commander and out on the front lines he saw that they needed to improve the cadets training. There were a lot of skills out there that they needed to learn that he had to learn on the fly during the war. For all the changes that Squall had implemented during his stay as commander, Balamb Garden had the highest number of graduating cadets than all the other Gardens combined and the most in one year ever. Xu saw no reason to change that.

After he had given up the seat as commander, he went back to being a regular SeeD, but he still wasn't free. The few missions that he did go on his 'Fame' put the missions and his team members at risk. People kept recognizing him and compromising the mission. So after a half a year he decided to be the first in the history of Garden and retire. He packed up his meager possessions and moved to Esther. When he got there His father wanted him to live in the presidential palace with him, but Squall couldn't do that. He bought him a nice sized flat. After he settled in he was content with just exploring the city. He had enough money saved up to live off of for the rest of him life. But after a few months he decided to get a job. President Loire drafted a contract for Squall to help with the monster infestation in the Esther plains. He enjoyed this, he was free and fighting. But when the monsters started to lessen, Squall decided to open a bar, like his mother before him. He opened it in the seedier part of town and called it Raine's Pub. It was a nice sized pub and it has open mike nights and live bands every night, so it does pretty good business. He worked as a bartender and at times as a bouncer.

He stayed connected to the gang they visited each other at least once a month. He reconnected with Seifer when he was traveling through Dollet on a supply run to get liquor for the Pub. Seifer had a very successful fishing business that did business all around the world. They ran into each other at a bar and they started talking and catching up on what they have been up to since the war.

Before they parted ways they exchanged information so that they could keep in touch. After a few months Seifer showed up at the Pub. After Squall had enough of Seifer's taunting about how he bartends Squall challenged Seifer to do it better. Seifer being Seifer could not refuse the challenge from his rival and took him up on the challenge. He wasn't as good as the thought he would be but he still did well for it being his first time tending bar. After that Seifer offered Squall a job on his personal fishing boat to see if he can stand the high seas. Squall did remarkable well for his first time at sea fishing. And that started the ongoing challenge to see which one could be better doing the others job, and a few odd jobs here and there they find on the way.

As Squall finished reading the mission briefing and the team members profiles he decided that he could be of little help to the mission, but knew of people he could trust to help them out. He sent a message to Xu telling he what he decided and who he was going to refer them to and how to contact this man. After he Finished that he called the guy and told him what's going on and that Garden would pay him for his services. After the guy accepted Squall told him that he would drop the information and the SeeD's at the public park, by the Adel fountain, in two hours. When he hung up he headed to the shower to get cleaned up so he can start his day. It was now 5:30am his train was at 8am. Hopefully everyone was on time and the train was late so he could make it.

_A/N: wow I didn't know that was going to happen. I wanted to explain why Squall was not in Garden anymore and what he was doing now, but damn that was a lot to write! I know I said that it would focus on Seifer but that's not how it turned out. Next chapter is going to jump back to Seifer and what he found in the closet. Till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seifer walked over the puddle to the walk-in closet to find something to wear. When he opened the door to the closet, he stopped in his tracks, "that's definitely not mine." As he looked into the closet sprawled out on the floor was Fujin and Rajin, but what made him stop and take notice was how they were laying there and what they were wearing._

_Seifer thought that he had a big walk-in closet but now he was not as sure as he looked down at Rajin sprawled out taking up at least ninety percent of the floor space. With Fujin laying the way she was, she took up five percent of the floor space leaving the other five percent littered with empty Galbadian whiskey bottles. _

_He had to laugh outright when he really looked at the pair lying in front of him. Rajin was dressed as a female stripper. He was wearing a lacy off white outfit that consisted of a bra, G-string, guarder belt, and clear plastic stilettos. He also had his makeup not so tastefully done and his hair was out of its usual braids and done up in an afro. What got Seifer was, that there was Gil sticking out of different articles of clothing on Rajin, there was bite, and scratch marks on his chest. _

_As for Fujin he was just curious as to why she was dressed the way she was, and again he wished that he could remember what happened last night. Fujin, for all reasons unbeknown to him was dressed as a Clown. She had the rainbow colored hair, the big red nose, the costume and the big clown feet. Since she was already pale, she did not need the white face paint that clowns usually wore but had all the other makeup on. In his personal opinion, she rather scared him, and the reason for that was that he saw that she still had her weapon on her. _

_After he took in the situation with them and the suggestive way that they were sleeping, he decided that he needed to grab his camera so that he could use it for black mail later. After he took a good dozen of pictures, he carefully picked his way through the closet so that he can get a set of clothes to wear for the day. _

_Seifer knew that it being December and that they were going to be spending a lot of time outside today he decided that he should try to dress as warmly as he could. He finally settled for a pair of warn dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a green jacket and a pair of well warn dark brown boots. He went back to his bathroom to change. Once he was dressed, he left his jacket in the bathroom and went out into his bedroom. He looked around his room and he decided that he needed some coffee and fresh air before he starts cleaning his room. _

_He walked out into the main part of the house to find only Selphie there with a rather large box of decorations. Selphie turned to Seifer, gave him a warm smile, and then went back to her work of organizing all of the decorations in relation to where she wanted them to be put up. Seifer continued on to the kitchen and found that someone had make coffee already. As he poured himself a cup, he heard Selphie walk in to the kitchen. When he turned around, she had an armful of cleaning supplies, a broom, dustpan and a few trash bags. She pushed them into his opened arms, "You better have that room spotless by the time you need to leave or else!" _

_That 'or else' scared Seifer a lot more than he was willing to admit aloud. Therefore, he just nodded his head tried to grab his cup of coffee, but instead she grabbed it for him and started to push him in the direction of his bedroom. Along the way telling him what each cleaner was for and to make sure he swept everything up and that if it didn't pass her inspection then she was going to clean it herself. The more she talked the more Seifer was wondering how anyone managed to get anything done with her around. Then as abruptly as she appeared, she disappeared. __At least she left the coffee_, he thought as he dumped everything down on his bed. He grabbed his coffee cup and walked outside sat on the patio chair and propped his feet up on the railing.

After a few minutes, he heard someone walking around below him. A minute later, it turned out to be Irvine and he stopped half way done the beach and looked around, as though looking for something.

"Nice view isn't it Cowboy," Seifer stated, startling Irvine a little bit.

"Yep that it is. What are you doing up there Seifer?" Irvine asked and Seifer could see that he wondering why he was sitting out on the patio.

"Hiding from Tilmit." Seifer responded and a look of understanding graced Irvine face. _Maybe he knows what its like to be bossed around by her._

"Ha ha I know what you mean. She has me out here looking for a place to set up a campfire. I told her it was too early. But she insisted that we won't have enough time when we get back to get one going."

"So Cowboy, where are you supposed to be taking me to get me out of the house?" Seifer asked as he stood up.

"I don't know just into town. All I know is that we are to pick up Squall when he gets in from Esther. Other than that, I would say that it is up to you. It's your day." Irvine stated while looking around the beach. It was silent for a few minutes as each was caught up in their own worlds. Seifer broke the silence; he decided that he was going to help Irvine out a bit.

"The best part of the beach to have a fire is to your right on the other side of that big tree. There's a bunch of wood over there and rocks too," Seifer stated. After he said that Irvine turned around to walk in the direction, he told him to go. Seifer drank the rest of his coffee then disappeared through the sliding glass doors and left them open a bit so that the breeze could come in. 

Seifer walked over to his Stereo and flipped to the CD part and pushed play, as the sounds of a local rock band flowed through the speakers, Seifer decided that the best place to start was picking up all the trash that littered his floor. After a good half an hour of picking up trash and clothing that did not belong to him and putting it in the trash bag, Seifer tied the two trash bags that he filled up, placed them outside his bedroom door. With a promise when he was done to take them to the trash, can, after Selphie gave him a glare. He started sweeping his room. He was careful not to be too loud as to not wake up Fujin and Rajin; he decided that he would tell Selphie he left her a present in his closet before he left. As he was sweeping the room, he wondered what was in store for him and if he would ever remember what happened the night before, at this point he could not even remember who was there last night. 

After he finished sweeping the floor, he set out to clean the stain on the wall. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the stain trying to figure out what it was and how it got there. When he could not figure out what it was or how it got there, he picked up a random cleaner and sprayed it onto the wall and decided to let it set for a few minutes while he went and cleaned up the puddle of what he hoped was soda on the floor near his closet. After the soda like substance was cleaned up, he went back to the wall with a scrubber in hand. 

As he attacked the wall, he found that what ever was on the wall was not going to come off easily. He through more than a few cuss words at the stain on the wall. It was almost gone after an hour of scrubbing, spraying it with every cleaner he had and cussing at it. A few times, he wanted to call in Selphie and have her do it but he told her that he was going to clean his room and every time he went out to get something, she was always busy so he did not interrupt her. 

By the time he gave up on the stain, he had spent two hours scrubbing it, and it was still there just faint. He collapsed on the bed and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost 10:30am. He got up and walked into the bathroom to use it. After he used the bathroom, he washed his hands and threw on the jacket. He walked out into the living room picking up his two bags of trash on the way. He walked over to the stairs that lead down to the garage and put the trash bags in them turned around and walked back upstairs and in to the kitchen. He realized that he had not eaten yet and that he was starting to get really hungry. When he reached the kitchen everyone else was there sitting at the bar on the opposite side of the door. He grabbed an apple and walked over to the bar. 

"I think that we should wait until you guys get back tonight to…" Selphie stopped once she saw that Seifer had joined them in the kitchen. As he walked closer, she grabbed the paper that was in the middle of them and sat on it. "Hi Seifer, are you done cleaning your room?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yea Tilmit I'm done. So can we go I'm hungry? "Seifer told Zell and Irvine. As soon as he finished saying that, he took a bite of his apple and started walking towards the front door. 

By the time, the other two caught up to, him he was already in his sports car with the engine running and starting to back out of the driveway. After they joined him in the car, Seifer put the car in drive and drove towards the train station figuring that Squalls train would be coming in soon and he would be hungry too.

"So what have you guys been doing since the end of the war?" Seifer asked them after the silence had gotten to be too much for him.

"Well I'm still with Garden, but only part time. I live in Balamb with my wife Bella, who I married a year after the war. Now we have a three-year-old daughter. I opened a Dojo and I teach martial arts and self defense to anyone who wants it," Zell stated from the backseat. "I only go on missions if they need me and I took over as the Martial Arts teacher in Garden."

Seifer looked over at Irvine and the Cowboy just tipped his hat and continued looking out the window for sometime before he answered.

"Well Sephie and I both live in Esthar now. We both left Garden around the same time that Squall did. We were going to live in Timber but Laguna contacted us and asked us if we would like to work for him. We thought about it and agreed to it. I'm his bodyguard and sharpshooter when he goes out in public. With the opening of the boarders, many Galbadians did not like the way President Loire ran things and some were just jealous that they are more advance than Deling City. There have been more than a few attempts on his life in the last seven years. I help out at Squall's pub when I can. And I have been asking Selphie to marry me for six years now and she keeps saying no, you're not ready," Irvine stopped his monologue there as he heard laughing. He looked over to Seifer to see him laughing, "What's so funny Seifer?"

"Nothing, nothing please continue," Seifer said after his laughing quieted down, smirk in place all the while.

"Anyways Selphie also works for Laguna as his personal assistant, and body guard. She also works with Dr. Odine as his assistant in Guardian Force and magic research. She also helps the Estharian military with her explosive and sabotage expertise. She sometimes helps them out as a spy. "

Just as he finished saying that they pulled up to the train station parking lot and saw that the train from Esthar had just arrived. 

They all got out of the car and headed over to the train. When Squall exited the train, he immediately spotted Seifer and Irvine, both being a good two to four inches taller than the rest of the Dollet population. He walked over to them and said hello before walking pasted them to Seifer's car so he could put his stuff away. Once his stuff was placed in the back of the car he rejoined them and asked what they were going to do now. 

"Food. Now!" Seifer stated. He started to walk in the general direction of his favorite restaurant down by the Central Square. 

When they finally reached the restaurant, they all were ready to eat. They walked in and sat at a table near the back. Irvine and Zell grabbed menus and started looking through the selection, when the waiter came up to the table. When the waiter saw Squall and Seifer, he automatically wrote down their orders. Both of them were regulars and sat in the same booth so all the waiters knew the pair and what they ordered by now.

"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have Water. And I'll have just a plain burger and fries please." Irvine drawled.

"And I'll have an Ice tea unsweetened and a pulled pork sandwich with fries." Zell stated. 

As the waiter collected the menus from the table, Zell and Irvine looked at each other then at the rivals because their order had not been taken. Zell was getting ready to say something when the waiter came back with four glasses and set them down in front of them. The waiter also had a salad that he placed in front of Squall who was busy pouring over a think file. 

"We come here often so they know our orders." Seifer informed them when the waiter left. "What do you got there Leonhart?" 

"A mission file that Xu sent over this morning and she wants my help on." He told them as he put it away so he could eat his food. 

A few minutes after he started the other food arrived and everyone eat in relative silence. Occasionally some one would ask a question, it would be answered, and silence would continue. When they finished their lunches, they each paid and left the diner. Once everyone was outside they decided to go back to the car and go to the Hockey game that was going to start in a half hour. By the time they got there, it was 1:55pm and the game was to start in five minutes. They bought their tickets, went to there seats, and waited for the game to start. For the next hour, the guys watched the game commenting back and forth as the game went one. 

After the game was over, they walked out of the arena and even though it was only a little bit after 3pm, they decided to head back to Seifer's house to help with what they can and get that fire started. Irvine called Selphie and told her that they were on their way back, that way she wouldn't flip out that they were there earlier than when she told them to be back.

Half an hour later Seifer pulled into his drive way and saw that Rajin and Fujin just pulled up too. _Selphie must have woken them up and made them go home to change. And by the looks of it, she must have harassed them the whole time too. Seifer thought as he and the others got out of the car. The Six of them all walked into the house and was surprised that the house was not overly decorated. There were a few streamers up and a happy birthday sign up. Looking around the house Seifer saw a karaoke machine set up in the living room, and in the dinning room, there was a bunch of instruments lying around. The Dinning room table was filled with food and a big cake sat in the center of it all. _

_There were a few people milling around the house putting the last touches on. Squall went straight to Seifer's room to put his stuff down, seeing that there was a 'Do Not Enter' sign on the closed door. Zell, Rajin, Fujin and Irvine all went to Selphie to see if there was anything that they could do. Seifer just turned around and walked outside and down to the beach to get the fire started._

_When he arrived, he saw that the place had been cleaned up a little and some folding chairs were brought out so that everyone would have a place to sit. He started collecting the driftwood that Irvine had put into a pile earlier and put into the fire pit. As he was about to light the pit, Squall came walking up the path to help him. In his arms were a bunch of beach towels that Selphie had giving him to take down and set on the little coffee table that had been placed outside. She told him that they were for when they came back from the beach. _

_Seifer lit the pit by casting Fire. He sat down on one of the logs that had a clear view of the ocean. Squall came and sat down a few feet from him and looked out towards the ocean as well. All of a sudden, Squall said "Happy Birthday Seifer" and it made Seifer jump a little, he had forgotten that Squall was there with him. He once again became lost in his thoughts and the next thing he knew what that he had a Yellow thing attached to him and was dragging him to his feet and towards the house._

_Selphie dragged him into the house and as soon as he stepped into the house, everyone started to sing happy birthday. Once they finished the hired band started to play some music and everyone started to dance and have a good time. _

_Seifer noticed that there was alcohol in the kitchen and mostly everyone had a drink. He made his way to the kitchen to get himself some whiskey when he noticed another table that was set up behind the dinning room table that had a bunch of gift-wrapped boxes on it of many sizes._

_As the night went on everyone danced, laughed and had a good time. At about 8pm Selphie quieted down the party so that Seifer could open his gifts. He received many things, some new fishing equipment, and a five thousand Gil gift card to a weapon shop so he can get more weapons for his training center. Some updates for his Gunblade and some gag gifts. _

_After the gifts were opened and the wrapping paper cleaned up, everyone was ordered to put on their swimming stuff so they could go down to the beach. Through out the night someone went down to the campfire to kept it going and to make sure nobody else took it. When they reached the beach, everyone stopped to look at the full moon and the clear sky._

_When everyone was occupied by looking at the sky, Seifer and Squall went up behind Selphie, picked her up and ran with her to the water. After walking to where the water meets Squalls lower back right above his hips they threw Selphie into the water then started to run for shore as fast as they could. When they reached the shore, Selphie was only a few paces behind them. However, they ran back into the water and swam out as far as they could. Once Selphie saw that she was not going to be getting her revenge on them anytime soon she decided to go after the person closest to her, which happened to be Fujin. Selphie somehow over powered Fujin and drug her into the water then pushed her under. Seifer can up behind Selphie, pulled her off Fujin, and threw her back into the water away from him and Fujin. Thus started the war. Everyone was trying to throw each other in to water and those thrown were trying to get revenge. After about an hour of this everyone settle down and the cool night air made everyone go over to the fire. Everyone took a seat and Quistis and Rajin came a few minutes later with the stuff to make s mores. Everyone took a stick, gram crackers, chocolate bar and marshmallows. A comfortable silence fell over the group as everyone cooked and ate their treats. _

"_I think that this is the best birthday, thank you, everyone." Seifer stated to everyone that was there. _

_They stayed at the campfire well past midnight. Some light conversations took place but nothing big or lasting. At around 1:30am everyone got up and started to head back to the house so that they could clean up and leave. _

_They made quick work of all the decorations and put everything back into its place. The band had left hours ago and all the food had been eaten. They used disposable palates so that clean up would be easy. After about fifteen minutes of cleaning, everything was as it should be and everything was put away. Seifer walked everyone but Squall to the end of the ramp. Once everyone was off, he walked back into the house, locked everything up and went to his room. Squall had moved his stuff from his room to the guest bedroom at the other end of the house. Seifer stripped out of his swimming trunks and took a quick shower. When he was done he put his pj's on and went to bed. Looking at the clock it read 2:10am. His last thoughts before going to bed was that he still did not know what happened the day before._

_A/N: wow once I started writing I could not stop! Lol well here it is! The fourth and final chapter! I was going to have at least two more chapters but im kind of over writing now, and I want to go back to reading. Lol well I hope you like it, I know that the middle to ending of this might be a bit rushed but I didn't want to drag it out any further. I know that there are many grammar mistakes please just bear with them. Ill go back one day and correct all the mistakes. Thanks again for reading!_

_JadeAlmasy _


End file.
